


Masked Saviors

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2003 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart. Zorro AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Saviors

Title: Masked Saviors

Characters

Zorro: Donnie and Raph (25)

The Military: Mikey and Leo (25)

Elaina: Minerva Ivy Stewart (18) Beth (16)

Mayor: Splinter

Plot: It was the year 1835 set in California. Two sisters were to be engaged to military guys but they did not like their arranged marriages. They wanted love. One day after walking in town and almost getting mugged by creeps two masked black vigilantes come and save them. They called themselves Zorro. Every night since then they would visit the girls on there balcony.

Genre: Hurt, Comfort, Romance, TMNT, Mature, 

Version: 2003-2007 animated series

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the TMNT. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. We do own the copyrights to our OCs.

Color 

Jess: Key Lime Green 

Kayla: Midnight Purple

 

 

In California in 1835, it was late spring and summer was coming around the corner. The days were getting longer and the nights shorter. The mayor Splinter had two Minerva and Beth. Splinter had two of his military offices Leonardo and Michelangelo to wed his two daughters which was to be account at a party that they were having for the ending of war between California and Spain. Minerva was a gentle, quiet, outgoing, nature loving, adventure, wise, smart, swordsman, and shooting a gun. She was 18, has long wavy blonde hair that covered her back, aquamarine eyes, wears a yellow primrose on the right side of her head, brown cover that tied over her shoulders, and a white ruffled v-cut strapless dress. 

Beth had short orange hair and purple eyes. She hated dresses so she always wore long skirts and tops. She was wearing a poet's shirt with a long red cloth skirt with brown moccasins for shoes. She always loved Native American shoes and things considering her ancestors were. She was walking in then euthanasia her sister and buying flowers and food because she hated the food her servants would always bring her. She was soon dragged into an alley and the guys were about to mug her or worse.

Minerva was helping her sister with the shopping in the town enjoying the warm day feeling the breeze whipping through her hair. She walked with her sister Beth when they were pulled into an alley by a group of thugs. Terrified she was screaming and trying to get to her sister. When she saw someone in black moving by her. 

Beth saw another figure clad in black all over except for their masks. They were wearing black boots, black trousers, black poet's shirt with a black cape, long black gloves and a black hat with like a fencing sword strapped to their hips. Beth smiled for she knew who they were. They were the mysterious vigilantes Zorro. A guy was almost going to hit her when he was stopped.

Minerva saw the vigilantes and was smiling also. The one wearing the red mask pulling out his whip hitting it on the guys wrist and pulled him down to the ground while punching one of the other guys in the face. 

The one wearing the purple made pulled out his fencing like sword and taste ripping the guy's clothes to wear they were need almost and embarrassed they ran away in humiliation and fear. The one with the red mask strode up to Beth smiling at her. The one with the purple mark strode up to Minerva.  
"You're safe now," he cooed to Minerva.

The red mask turtle smiled at Beth.

"You alright miss," he asked.

Minerva slowly nodded in shock then smiled. 

Beth started blushing like a schoolgirl.  
"Y-yes I-I am th-thank y-you," she nervously stuttered.  
The purple masked turtle grabbed her hand in his gloved one and he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I'm glad you're alright my dear," he said softly to her.

Raph smiled at her.

"You're welcome babe and I'm glad you are okay," he said chirping grabbing her hand with his gloved one. Making small circles on her knuckles. 

Minerva blushed lightly nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

Beth blushed beet red.  
"Wait b-babe? What? And wh-what are you d-doing?" she asked stuttering nervously.  
Donnie nodded to her as he stroked her cheek with a gloved hand.  
"It was my pleasure my dear. You are so beautiful," he whispered to her.

Raph nodded smiling.

"Yes and I'm rubbing your knuckles babe," he said chirping then taking off down the alley. 

Minerva looked at him blushing more. 

Beth just stood there blushing as she got her stuff off the ground. I'm in love with him, she thought.  
Donnie smiled at her and then he went on the roof jumping from building to building and disappeared.

Minerva watched him leave and was falling for him. 

Later on that evening there was a celebration for the ending of the war and Splinter was talking to Leonardo and Michelangelo while Minerva and Beth were being the hostesses at the door to their guests. Minerva was wearing her blonde hair in a ponytail with her hair wrapped around it in a braid with yellow primroses in the top part of the braid with yellow rose on the right side of her head. Her dress with a circle front and back that was yellow top with ruffled sleeves and white lace split, with a black skirt split in the front with a three layer white fabric, black flats, and around her neck was black lace tied necklace with a diamond hanging from it.

Beth was greeting their guests when two turtles passed by them. She was wearing the same clothes as before with a sunflower hairpin on the front left side of her hair. She refused to wear the dress her dad picked out for her. The one wearing a red tie felt strangely familiar to her. She smiled and greeted him as he went inside.  
Donnie was wearing a purple tie and he said hi to Minerva.

Minerva was nodding and smiling to the two turtles. Minerva and Beth were walking over to their table where their father and court and Leonardo and Michelangelo were sitting. Minerva was sitting on her father's right side while Beth was sitting to his left. 

"Beth and Minerva this is Leo and Mikey your soon to be husbands. They come from great backgrounds and families and they have asked me for your hands in marriage. I didn't see why not and plus it's time for you two to settle down and have families of your own," he told them.  
Beth did not like this at all. She was angry and upset.  
"No way in hell am I marrying someone I don't even know let alone love! I will choose who I marry father and I want love in my marriage. Until then consider this engagement null and void," she said getting up and leaving the room.

Raph was walking around the courtyard of the party and was walking over to the dancing area not knowing Beth was about bump into him.

Minerva wasn't able to look at her father she just stormed off from the table. She wasn't paying attention when she ran into the same turtle wearing the purple tie. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," she said. 

Beth ran not looking where she was going until she bumped into a hard broad chest and she fell rubbing her head. She looked up and it was the same turtle she greeted at the door. She knew there were not that many turtles living in town and she knew the Zorros were turtles. She knew that this turtle was one of them no doubt. She got that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and in her heart again as before. She blushed.  
Donnie smiled at her holding her arms in place looking at her.  
"Are you alright miss?" he asked her his voice laced with concern.

Raph looked at Beth.

"You okay miss," he asked her.

Minerva nodded to him.

"Yes I'm alright I should have been paying attention that's all," she said walking away. 

Beth shook her head at him as she started to cry tears falling down her cheeks.  
"No I'm not. I don't wanna marry someone I don't love or even know! Excuse me," she said sobbing as she got up and was walking towards the direction of her room.  
Donnie grabbed her by her arm gently.  
"It's ok miss it was an accident. No harm done," he cooed to her.  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

Raph gently grabbed her wrist with his hand.

"Miss please here," he said to her taking out a hankerchief wiping her tears and letting her blow her nose, "I'm sorry to hear this miss. If it's alright with you. Would you like to dance?" holding out his hand to her.  
Minerva looked at Donnie and smiled.

"Yes I would love to dance," she said. 

Beth smiled at him but shook her head no.  
"I can't I'm sorry but I must get going. I'm going to run away and never come back," she said about to go to her room to pack.  
Donnie smiled at her as he lead her to the dance floor and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they started to tango.

Raph stopped her.

"Please miss just one then I'll leave you alone please," he said smiling.  
Minerva was dancing the tango with Donnie. 

Beth sighed.  
"Fine just one dance," she muttered.  
Donnie was wrapping her leg around his thigh as one of his hands rubbed up and down her thigh as they were doing the tango.

Raph lead her out onto the dance floor and was salsa dancing with her. 

Minerva was blushing while he was rubbing her thigh. 

Beth started blushing like crazy as he dipped her and she shook her hips in front of everyone. She stopped humiliated and embarrassed.  
'I'm sorry I can't do this it's too embarrassing!" she said about to get off the dance floor.  
Donnie smirked as he went down and kissed her thigh making hickies all over it as he took it off of his thigh and slid his hands to her back rubbing her back as they danced still.

Raph spun her towards him with her back to his front. 

"Just don't look at them pretend they aren't there just focus on me," he whispered in her ear while moving his hands up and down her hips. 

Minerva was blushing violently but keeping her cool this best she could but was screaming on the inside.

Beth nodded as she whimpered lightly.  
"Pl-please don't do that!" she whimpered.  
Donnie then soon stopped dancing with her as he bowed to her and he kissed her knuckles again.  
"Thank you for dancing with me my dear," he said huskily to her winking at her as he walked away.

Raph nodded still dancing with her. 

Minerva was starting to realize who it was and was heading to her room. 

Beth giggled as she salsaed with him.  
"I know who you are," she whispered to him winking.  
Donnie left the party and waited for Raph to come out soon.

Raph pretend to not know what she was talking about. Still dancing with her.

"I think you have me confused with someone else miss," he said to her.

Minerva was getting ready for bed. 

Beth shook her head frowning at him.  
"I'm not stupid. I know who you are. I don't have you confused for someone else I know you're-" but he cut her off with his hand over her mouth.

Raph shook his head. 

"Babe, don't draw attention to me because I have enemies and I don't want them to know about me or you especially you understand," he whispered to her, "Thank you for the dance." he kissed her hand before taking off and meeting up with his brother. 

Time skip night  
Beth was in her sleepwear a night shirt and shorts as she went out onto the balcony of her room and gazed at the stars smiling thinking about her love.  
Donnie in his Zorro outfit was jumping from roof to roof of the buildings and saw Minerva on her balcony.

Raph was dressed up as Zorro and was traveling out in the town and saw Beth on her balcony smiling. 

Minerva was in her nightgown it was squared front and back with elbow sleeves and was buttoned in the front. She was on her balcony before she headed to bed. 

Beth sat on a chair on her balcony looking at the moon's pale silver light on the buildings.  
Donnie made it to her balcony and went behind her tapping her shoulder.  
"We meet again my love I see," he churred to her.

Raph was heading up onto her balcony and climbing up it. 

Minerva saw him and knew if her father saw another man besides her fiancé he had picked out for her. She was going to get into big trouble. 

"You can't be here leave please," she said heading into her room. 

Beth heard movement and she was about to scream. It could've been a perverted rapist for all she knew.  
Donnie grabbed her arm and pulled her to him wrapping an arm around her waist the other gloved hand covering her mouth. He licked her ear chirping.  
"I promise I'll be quiet if you do my love," he said huskily to her.

Raph was on her balcony. 

"Easy babe it's me, I'm not going to hurt you," he said sitting down next her smiling.

Minerva pushed him off of her. 

"No now leave," she said. 

Beth looked at him and blushed.  
"It's you I get to see you again! I love you so much Zorro," she confessed to him.  
Donnie let her go and sighed.  
"Fine but you haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back," he said kissing her on the cheek and disappeared into the night.

Raph smiled at her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

"I love you too, babe," he said, "I'm Raphael but I prefer to be called Raph." 

Minerva went inside her room closing and locking her balcony doors before going to her bed to sleep. 

Beth's eyes widened and she blushed at him smiling.  
"Remember what I told you before Raph? I am running away. I do not want to stay here. Can you come with me?" she mumbled frowning cutely at him.  
Donnie went back home and fell,asleep in his Zorro outfit on his bed.

Raph stroked her cheek with his gloved hand smiling.

"Babe I would love to but I can't I need to help the people here. I would like it very much if you would stay with me," he said to her. 

Beth frowned at him shaking her head.  
"I can't Raph. If I was living with you my father would send out a search party to find me and I don't want you to get caught and arrested for harboring me. I will go alone then. I was planning on joining a convent overseas anyway," she said sadly about to walk inside to pack.

Raph had an idea then followed her inside her room.

"Babe stop packing a moment I have an idea. If I find us a place that's away from here somewhere in the country and I take you there will you stay with me then. Because I don't want you to leave I truly love you," he explained to her.

Beth shook her head no.  
"Well I had a place in mind but you said you couldn't leave because you have to help the people. This can't work out Raph I'm sorry but I'm leaving," she said continuing to pack and was going to get dressed.

Raph wasn't about to lose her. He lifted her up in his arms and nuzzled her. 

"Stop don't leave I do know a place that no one else knows about but there's few things I have to do first before I can take you there. Please just stay here a little longer for me I will be back for you babe. I want us to be together forever no matter what please," he begged her. 

Beth shook her head and whimpered.  
"I can't Raph. I have to leave tonight. I'm sorry," she said getting out of his arms and was going to try to get dressed again for the second time.

Raph wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on the cuff of her neck.

"Don't you love me babe because I truly love you. Can't you wait you for me to come back for you," he asked her sadly. 

Beth shook her head as she started to cry.  
"Raph I do love you I do it's just my father will know something is up and he will try to do something. Either my engagement is going to be moved up before you come back for me or he's going to have me on house arrest," she said sobbing.

Raph held her in his arms wiping away her tears.

"Babe for me just try to act normal don't think about me as much. Just stop trying to run away don't freak out just try to relax okay. Everything is going to be alright I promise just be strong for me please. I'm not losing you," he explained. 

Beth sighed and she nodded to him smiling. She turned around in his arms and smashed her lips to his kissing him passionately stroking his masked face pulling on his mask tails pressing his lips further onto hers.

Raph was kissing her kissing her lips cooing through the kiss and wrapping his arm. passionately on the lips wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Beth deepened the kiss moaning into it.

Raph was deepening the kiss. 

Beth kissed him roughly now stroking his neck.

Raph was roughly kissing her and was spinning her head gently in a circular motion bracing his gloved hand on the back of her neck. 

Beth moaned again shoving her tongue into his mouth French kissing him.

Raph was French kissing her having a tongue battle with her. 

Beth moaned and caressed her tongue over his as she stroked his cheeks falling back onto her bed with Raph on top of her.

Raph was still kissing her rubbing his gloved hand on the back of her thigh. 

Beth came out on top as she whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph please," she moaned.

Raph was taking off her clothes licking and sucking her breasts rubbing her the back of her thighs. 

Beth stopped him.  
"No Raph please not now. I'm not ready for that yet," she moaned pushing him off of her.

Raph nodded to her laying down next to her holding her close to him. He was nuzzling her neck and gently kissing it. 

Beth shivered and shuddered in excitement.  
"Raph please that feels so good and you're so sexy!" she whimpered.

Raph smiled sucking and licking her neck groping her chest with his gloved hands. 

Beth whimpered and moaned.  
"Raph I want you right now!"

Raph took off his clothes and was getting on top of her. He slowly was thrusting into her. 

Beth screamed in pain and cried tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Raph I don't like this it hurts!" she wailed.

Raph nuzzled her whispering sweet things into her ear still slowly going in and out of her. 

Beth was now moaning in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders.

Raph was ramming into her faster and harder. 

Beth moaned again wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph was ramming into her deeper. 

Beth arched her back moaning.

Raph was ramming into her deeper hitting her g spot. 

Beth elicited another moan.

Raph was ramming into her g spot harder and faster. 

Beth whimpered.

Raph was reaching his climax and put his seed into her then laid down next to her. He held her close in his arms. 

Beth panted.  
"I love you Raph," she said snuggling into him.

Raph smiled at her. 

“I love you too babe,” he said to her. 

Beth stroked his cheek.  
"You're mine forever Raph," she said giggling.

Raph nodded to her and smiled. 

“Yes babe and you are mine,” he said. 

Beth shook her head and giggled again kissing his cheek.  
"You wish Raph I am so not yours!" she said chuckling.

Raph chuckled pulling her on top of him pulling her close to him smiling. Closing his eyes. 

Beth fell asleep on top of Raph.  
Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up stretching.  
Donnie woke up in his house thinking about Minerva.

Raph had already left before sunrise knowing the guards around the house would be keeping a closer watch on the Beth’s balcony and was back home. 

Minerva was up early as always in the barn feeding the horses she was in her robe cover up her nightgown. She had her sword wrapped around her waist just in case people would try anything to her. 

Beth got up feeling sick and she threw up in her toilet.  
Donnie still in his Zorro outfit went to go see Minerva. He saw her in the barn. He smirked at her.  
"I see we meet again my love? What's wrong? I got the distinct impression you like me," he said coyly to her.

Raph was passed out sleeping on his bed. 

Minerva looked over to see Donnie and didn’t say anything to him. She pulled out her sword pointing it at him not wanting to get in trouble with her father. She was already in house arrested for making a scene at the party about the engagement and wasn’t going to have herself get into trouble again. 

Beth got dressed into a long navy skirt, black poet's shirt and her brown moccasins. She packed up her stuff and left her house.  
Donnie pulled out his sword smirking at her.  
"So you wanna fight then huh? I can take you on easily," he cooed to her.

Raph was still asleep tired from staying up all night. 

Minerva rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve been using a sword since I was 4. I’m that easy,” she said to him annoyed.  
She kept her stance not taking her eyes off him. 

Beth was walking through town disguised as another girl. She was going to the train to leave town.  
Donnie smirked at her.  
"Not bad my love," he said as he started sword fighting with her. 

Raph was waking up and went to the house that he was going to live in with Beth. He moved his stuff out of the his old home and was moving it into the new. He was working on making sure everything was in order before bringing her. 

Minerva was fighting him and wrapped the front of shirt between his plastron and arm. She placed the blade underneath his chin with a serious look on her face. 

Beth was now on the edge of town about to go to the train station.  
"Hmm," Donnie said as he stuck his sword into the ground and went over to the saddle and took off his hat before going back and getting his sword.

Raph was finished then went to get Beth just as he promised her. 

Minerva went over to the other side of the saddle taking off her robe lying it on the other saddle behind her. She got into her stance again. 

Beth made it to the train station.  
They started sword fighting again moving around the barn until Donnie cut a slit in the fabric on her right thigh. 

Raph snuck into her room and saw she wasn’t there wondering where she was and went to go find her. 

Minerva looked down then back him with wide eyes. 

“Not bad,” she said then ledged at him. 

Beth's train almost arrived.  
Donnie sword fought with her some more until they had their swords clashing near their faces as he pressed his more on her sword.  
"Not bad at all," he said as he leaned forwards and kissed her lips quickly then separated.

Raph heard a train and went in that direction remembering that she wanted to leave and hoped that he wasn’t too late. 

Minerva was angry and went at him again. 

Beth's train came and she almost went on it until she saw Raph coming towards her in his Zorro outfit.  
Donnie fought with her some more until he cut a piece of fabric off her left shoulder then leaned in again and gave her another quick kiss on her lips.

Raph was glad he wasn’t to late and hugged her in his arms. 

“Babe don’t leave I have the house ready for us. I’m sorry I had to leave before you woke up but I didn’t want the guards to see and get you in trouble. I was worried when I didn’t see you there in your room,” he said concerned. 

Minerva was angry some more and knocked his sword out of his hand pointing her’s at him. 

Beth started to cry hugging him back tightly.  
"Raph I'm pregnant! I left because I didn't want my dad finding out," she sobbed.  
Donnie backed away as he said,  
"This could be difficult my love," and then he back flipped into the straw and grabbed a bull horn saddle thing and started fighting her with it.

Raph looked at her and smiled. 

“That’s wonderful you are going to be having my baby. Come I can take you to our house now okay,” he said lifting her into his arms taking her back to their new home. 

Minerva was fighting him in the straw though tripped a little and ledged her sword towards Donnie. 

Beth giggled as he carried her to the house.  
Donnie grabbed her sword away from her and chased her and she was about to get his sword from the ground but he put his foot on it. She went up slowly.  
"Don't move," then in fast slices he cut off all of her her top revealing her boobs to him. She went over to get his hat to cover herself as he went over to her.  
"Do you surrender?" he asked her.

Raph was smiling at her as they were almost to their home that was outside of the town in the countryside. It was a Neo-Classical style of architecture and was a country home. He opened the door carrying her over the threshold. 

Minerva shook her head. 

“Never but I will scream,” she said. 

Beth smiled up at him and kissed his lips passionately stroking his cheeks.  
"I understand sometimes I have that effect," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

Raph was kissing her passionately on her lips stroking the back of her neck with his gloved hands. 

Minerva was kissing him back. 

"Raph (kiss) you're (kiss) so (kiss) hot!" she said in between kisses as she deepened the kiss.  
Donnie deepened the kiss as he put a gloved hand on her left cheek cupping it while kissing her passionately.

Raph smiled through the kiss and deepening it more closing the door. He headed up the stairs and to their room. He laid her down on their bed and closed the door behind him. He laid down next to her kissing her roughly rubbing his gloved hand on her hip. 

Minerva was kissing him passionately back. 

Beth roughly kissed him moaning in the kiss.  
Donnie separated from her lips as he threw her sword at the barn wall and then hoisted his sword from the ground as he said,  
"excuse me," taking his hat away from her putting it back on as he started walking away then saying,  
"goodbye my love," as he left.

Raph was shoving his tongue into her mouth and kissing her roughly more. 

Minerva grabbed her robe putting it on tying the rope to her robe tightly running back to her room. Making sure no one saw her. 

Beth tongue battled his stroking his arms through his shirt gripping his mask tails pulling him down closer to her shoving his lips more onto hers.  
Donnie went in the town fighting crime like always.

Raph was kissing her more and was rubbing the back of her thighs with his gloved hands. 

Minerva was wearing a yellow short sleeved dress with a black ribbon around her waist. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her yellow rose on her right of her head. She was horseback riding in the forest with her sword and bow and arrows. 

Beth flipped them over not breaking the kiss as the sleeves of her poet's shirt slipped down her arms revealing her boobs to him and her skirt rode up revealing her thighs and ass as she kissed him more roughly caressing her tongue over his wrestling in a passionate battle.  
Donnie was roaming the alleys looking for no do gooders.

Raph was groping her butt with his gloved hands while coming out on top. He was roughly kissing her neck leaving hickies and love bites all over her neck. 

Minerva had found two of her traps had rabbits in them. She was bringing them back to clean the fur off of them and was giving them to the cook for what they were going to have for lunch. 

Beth moaned as she whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph please," she moaned as she by accident shoved her boobs right on Raph's face.  
Donnie beat up some criminals.

Raph started to growl lowly kissing, sucking, and licking her chest. 

Minerva was in her room reading laying on her bed and ended up sleeping. 

Beth moaned and whimpered as she pushed her nipples more into Raph's mouth and wanted him to grope and slap her ass cheeks.

Raph was groping her butt with his gloved hands while slapping her her butt and wrapping her nipples with his tongue making them harden. 

Beth whimpered and moaned again as she smiled and got off of Raph as she stripped herself in front of him then running away and hiding in a part of their house wanting him to find her and use his whip to wrap it around her body. She was thinking dirty as she smirked.

Raph smirking was chasing after her. He was smelling her scent throughout the house until he found her. He took off his whip and wrapped it around her waist pulling her towards him. 

Beth smiled.  
"Oh Zorro caught me what am I gonna do? I've been a bad girl Zorro," she cooed to him cutely.

Raph smirking still lifted her up into his arms carrying her back to their room closing the door again laying her down taking off his clothes straddling her pinning her into the bed. Thrusting hard and deep into her grunting. 

Beth managed to unwrap the whip around her waist and took it off now holding it as she smiled. She flipped them as she was now on top of him thrusting into him fast and hard cowgirl style while she lashed the whip across his plastron.

Raph was grunting and groaning rubbing her the back of her thighs squeezing them. 

With a quick few more lashes on his plastron from his whip she threw it across the room while she rode him straddling his pelvis.

Raph was grunting squeezing her butt more. 

Beth moaned as she bounced up and down hard on his pelvis causing both of them to moan. 

Raph was grunting rubbing her thighs. 

Beth flipped them over so now he was back on top.

Raph was ramming into her roughly. 

Beth whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Raph was grunting and was ramming in to her deeper. 

Beth soon reached her climax as she came.

Raph reached his climax and was putting his seed into her while laying down next to her holding her close. 

Beth smiled and stroked his cheek snuggling into him.  
"I love you Raph," she said to him.

Raph was smiling stroking her cheek. 

"I love you too babe," he said to her. 

Time skip night  
While Raph was sleeping her father sent a search party all over town and outside of it for her. They found her at her new house and brought her back to her old house. She was dressed in her clothes she wore before but now she was face to face with her fiancé.  
"Let me go!" she said to them and Leo.  
Donnie in his Zorro outfit went to see Minerva as he climbed up her balcony window.

Leo was looking at Beth holding her in his arms nuzzling her. 

Raph was waking up and saw Beth was missing. He searched the whole house and she wasn't in it. She went back to the town and her old house. 

Minerva was in her nightgown which was yellow it was an oval low cut neck and was short sleeved with a black around her waist down. She was sitting on her bed reading when she heard someone. 

Beth whimpered.  
"Leo please let me go! I don't want to marry you! I'm pregnant and I already have someone I love!" she pleaded with him.  
Donnie made it up on top of the balcony as he went into Minerva's room.  
"Well hello my love we meet again," he cooed to her.

Leo was upset and didn't let her go from him holding her as his captive. 

Raph was heading back to her old house to look for his love. 

Minerva saw Donnie getting out of bed walking over to him smiling. She wrapped her arms around him. 

Beth struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go! You don't even love me! Nothing's gonna keep from my love!" she shouted at him.  
Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her as he kissed her lips passionately.

Leo had tied her up on the bed nuzzling her kissing her neck. 

Raph made it to her old home and was looking around the place. 

Minerva was kissing him passionately on the lips. 

Beth struggled.  
"RAPH!!!" she screamed loudly crying as tears fell down her cheeks.  
Donnie deepened the kiss rubbing her hips.

Leo was covering her mouth with his hand still attacking her neck. 

Raph heard Beth screaming and bolted through the room whipping Leo off of Beth. 

"What the hell do think you're doing to my girl," he shouted at him. 

Minerva was deepening the kiss moaning through it. 

Beth saw Raph in his Zorro outfit and she smiled at him. She struggled still because she was still tied up.  
Donnie roughly kissed her.

Raph was fighting Leo. 

Minerva was kissing Donnie roughly separating while grabbing his whip and wrap it around his waist pulling over towards her bed smirking. 

Leo was fighting Raph.  
"She's my fiancé I can do what I want with her!" he shouted at him.  
Donnie smirked at her.  
"Oh eager to get in my pants are we huh sweetheart?" he asked her seductively.

Raph growled at him fighting him some more.

"She is going to have my child and be my wife. I'm not having you take her away from me," he shouted. 

Minerva giggled getting on the bed pulling him closer to her. Kissing him roughly. 

Leo smirked at her.  
"Well tough luck because she has been promised to me since the day she was born!" he shouted at Raph.  
Donnie kissed her roughly back.

Raph growled at him. 

"She doesn't even want to be with you and she loves me," he shouted cutting an R in his neck. 

Minerva was roughly kissing him. 

Beth just watched them.  
Leo growled at him and then he smirked.  
"If I can't have her than no one can!" he said going over to Beth and putting his sword near her throat nicking her a little causing her to bleed.  
Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Raph growled and thrusted his sword into Leo's stomach killing him. He went over to Beth quickly taking off his mask using it to cover the wound on her neck applying pressure on it. He was quickly grabbing a needle and thread sewing up the wound before she lost too much blood. 

Minerva was roughly kissing him and was French kissing rubbing his neck. 

Beth opened her mouth to try to speak but nothing came out. Her voice was damaged for life. She sighed and cried a little.  
Donnie churred as he tongue battled with hers groping her boobs in his gloved hands.

Raph cooed untying her holding her close to him. 

"Babe I'm glad you are alright. I'm sorry this happened to you truly," he said to her with a sad look on his face. 

Minerva was moaning. 

Beth looked away from him as she cried some more. She got out of his arms and got parchment and a quill with ink. She wrote now you probably don't want to be with me anymore she sadly wrote.  
Donnie came out on top as he trailed his lips down her jaw and chin licking sucking and kissing her neck leaving hickies.

Raph hugged her shaking his head.

"Babe I still want to be with you and our baby. I still love you and always will," he said kissing her passionately. 

Minerva moaned rubbing his shoulders. 

Beth kissed him back just as passionately and she moaned in the kiss until she had to separate from the kiss coughing up blood.  
Donnie sucked and kissed on her shoulders leaving love bites on her flesh while he groped her ass cheeks.

Raph was hoping she was alright and was upset seeing her like this. 

Minerva was moaning loudly and arching her back. 

Beth kept Raph's mask around her neck to cover up the stitches seeing as to how they were unsightly. That's when her father walked into her room before they left. He saw her fiancé dead on the floor. He was enraged.  
"What is the meaning of this Beth?" he roared at her angrily.  
Donnie took off her nightgown leaving her butt naked as he took a nipple into his mouth bit, sucked and swirled his tongue around the pert bud lapping at it making it harden, moist and wet.

Raph quickly turned around at him. 

"Sir he tried to kill your daughter by cutting her throat. If I hadn't tried to save her she wouldn't be alive right now. I care for her sir, she is my love," he said to him while looking at her. 

Minerva was moaning gripping the sheets. 

Beth watched all this going on.  
"Now my plans are ruined! She was supposed to die by his hand! Now I'll have to do it myself! You ruined everything! I hate her so much I just want to kill her! She's done nothing then bring my life misery and hell! She's the reason my wife, her mother is dead. She killed her!" he said as he grabbed Leo's sword and lounged at her.  
Donnie then switched as he pinched, kneaded and tweaked the nipple.

Raph was in shock that her father would say something like that about his own daughter and have someone else do it for him. He stop him fighting her father. 

"Babe run now please hurry," he shouted to her but in an angry tone. 

Minerva was moaning loudly gripping the sheets still. 

Beth nodded to him as she left and fled the scene.  
Beth's was about to go after her but Raph stopped him. Suddenly her dogged started hacking and his disease he had was finally catching up with him. After coughing up a huge amount of blood he collapsed to the floor dead.  
Donnie then went down kissing her stomach and rubbing his gloved hands up and down her thighs as he teasingly rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Raph watched and went after Beth. 

Minerva was moaning loudly still. 

Beth stopped running tired and worn out she passed out on the ground.  
Donnie spread her legs and inserted his tongue inside her pussy swirling his tongue around and lapping at her inner walls.

Raph found her laying on the ground and lifted her up into his arms carrying her back to their home. He laid her down on their lifting her head up to give her water to drink. 

Minerva moaned arching her back. 

Beth woke up and she drank the water looking at Raph.  
Donnie took all of his clothes off as he got on top of her taking out his dick shoving it inside her as he thrusted slowly breaking through her wall.

Raph was sighing of relief when he saw her open her eyes. He put the glass down on the night table holding her close to him. Stroking her hair. 

Minerva was crying from the pain. 

Beth started to cry a little hugging him tightly to her.  
Donnie stroked her cheek cooing sweet things into her ear thrusting slowly still.

Raph was cooing nuzzling her head gently. He was holding her close to him. 

Minerva soon felt pleasure and was holding onto his shoulders. 

Beth brought the parchment, ink and quill with her. She wrote Raph please don't ever leave me ok? I love you. She sobbed still.  
Donnie started thrusting at a faster pace inside her groaning as her tight walls clenched around him as he went in deeper hitting her g spot.

Raph looked at her.

"I won't ever leave you babe that's a promise I will never break," he said wiping away her tears with his gloved hands. 

Minerva moaned loudly scratching his shoulders.

Beth nodded and smiled at him. She got up and found where Raph kept his masks and she got one and tied it around his face smiling. She wrote there we go much better sweetie. You look way hotter and sexier with it on. Don't ever take it off ok?  
Donnie rammed into her faster slamming into her g spot grunting.

Raph smirked at her nuzzling her cheek chirping. 

"Oh really," he asked playfully.

Minerva was moaning loudly and scratching his neck. 

Beth whimpered as she blushed and nodded.  
Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her growling.

Raph kissed her cheek smiling at her rubbing her stomach. 

Minerva was moaning loudly.

Beth whimpered again as she leaned forwards kissing him passionately on the lips.  
Donnie pounded at a quicker, rhythmic rate inside her grinding his body against hers.

Raph was kissing her passionately. 

Minerva was moaning loudly holding him to her kissing his cheek. 

Beth stroked his cheeks deepening the kiss moaning into it.  
Donnie reached his climax releasing inside her pulling out his dick from her as he laid down next to her holding her in his arms nuzzling her neck churring.  
"I love you sweetheart," he cooed to her.

Raph was deepening the kiss rubbing his gloved hands up and down her back. 

Minerva panted looking at him. 

"I love you too. I'm Minerva by the way," she said to him.

Beth roughly kissed him now rubbing his shoulders.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"I'm Donatello but I prefer Donnie or Don," he introduced himself to her.

Raph was kissing her roughly and rubbing his gloved hands on her back making circles. 

Minerva smiled at him. 

"It's a pleasure to know your name finally," she said giggling. 

Beth bit his bitten lip shoving her tongue into his motto French kissing him.  
Donnie chuckled.  
"Yes my love I suppose it is," he cooed to her.

Raph was smiling allowing her entrance. 

Minerva kissed his cheek smiling. 

Beth tongue battled with his.  
Donnie chirped nuzzling her cheek.

Raph was battling with her tongue roughly rubbing it. 

Minerva giggled at his sound he made smiling. 

Beth moaned in the kiss again caressing her tongue over his roughly squeezing his thighs.  
Donnie kissed her cheek.

Raph was rubbing his tongue more roughly on her's.

Minerva smiled. 

Beth separated from his lips coming out on top as she got naked and she got under the covers and fell asleep.  
Donnie put his head in the cuff of her neck and fell asleep.

Raph smiled holding her close to him while sleeping.

Minerva smiled going to sleep. 

Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up and smiled at Raph stroking his cheek.  
Donnie woke up and smiled at Minerva.

Raph was waking up smiling at her. 

Minerva woke up feeling sick and ran into the bathroom throwing up. 

Beth kissed his cheek.  
Donnie ran after her and rubbed her back.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked her concerned.

Raph was kissing her cheeks and face.

Minerva smiled when she


End file.
